


you came back

by autistic_nightfury



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Flying, Other, POV First Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autistic_nightfury/pseuds/autistic_nightfury
Summary: I'm not afraid of falling this time.





	you came back

**Author's Note:**

> an old short story i wrote for swedish (originally in english and then translated it to swedish) that i felt like posting.

Everything is blurring together, but through the fog I see you. Your voice is distant, but it’s so distinct, so certain. You. It’s you.

 

I’m back again. Your face, it’s in front of me and you’re shouting in your odd language, your face broad and happy. But he on me, he protests. He violently swings his spear at me, but I defend myself. He falls headlong towards the water, and you shout triumphantly. 

 

Time slows. I fall with a screech; I’m not afraid of falling this time, not when you’re falling with me. I turn around; we need to do it before we run out of time. We connect and take flight just above the water.

 

He will not win over us. Not when our strengths work together, not when our souls become one. He tries to take control of me yet again, but you help me block it out. He laughs in triumph when he sees us fly just above them, but is shocked when he notices you’re gone. You use your contraption and explode him off the horn of his servant. 

 

You sail with an immense speed above the servant’s back, as its tail flies up to hit you out of the air. You scream to me in your language that I can’t understand, but I know what you mean; it’s now or never. Time slows again, I come closer and closer to you, you get a hold on my saddle, we shoot up in the air just out of reach of the tailfins. You scream your victory again, and touch my face affectionately.

 

You came back for me, and I came back for you.


End file.
